


nonagenarian

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: High in a stone tower, an elderly elezen gazes out at Ishgard during the Dragonsong War.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	nonagenarian

It wasn't so rare that those of their kind lived well past their 100th year, but the recent difficulties Eorzea had faced had seen many premature deaths. Even the nobility were meeting their ends earlier than ever. The Dragonsong war dragged on and met the calamity and Garlean attacks to bring heretofore unknown suffering.

From high in their stone towers, the paranoid hid, peeking out through thick velvet at a snowy, barren landscape. Small caravans trekked in the distance like specks of dust. Those who could no longer find work, food, or warmth were pushing out for better horizons. They pressed on towards Gridania in hopes of bountiful harvests and more temperate climates.

Some made it past the imposing mountains. Many disappeared before then, whether it be from the cold, hunger, or beasts. And still, the wealthy looked on, unmoved by the suffering. They could live comfortably into their seventies, eighties, nineties and beyond on the wealth of their forebearers. Who knew how long this would all drag on? It wouldn't do to risk their comfort on those so far beneath them.

And so the rift in Ishgard grew ever wider.


End file.
